


Good Enough

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Wanted (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the safest place she knows and she is the last thing he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through all of Season One. Takes place immediately after "Ronin."
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

He wondered if it were possible to dig his heart out with a spoon. Maybe a grapefruit spoon, one of those ridged things Lucinda always tried to make him use back when they were newlyweds and she thought breakfast in bed was romantic and he hadn't yet told her it was just plain aggravating. He never liked crumbs on his sheets.

Idle thoughts, like how pretty was that waitress last week, and what the hell was Gronbeck doing with that computer, and none of them mattered because his last chance was just vacuumed out in some sterile hospital room and he was about to sign away all his rights to even feel.

"Lucinda, I--"

No. That wouldn't work and he wouldn't say it, even if it would.

"Connie?" Blinding smile, even in pain, reeling from the loss of a baby neither one of them knew they wanted and from Brad the Asshole being exactly the type of man Connie had always thought he was.

"I... need a pen." He palmed the ballpoint on the table and hoped she wouldn't notice as he slid it into his pocket.

"Oh. Sure."

She pressed a cheap blue Bic into his hand and he sat at the table in front of the document. He had the overly dramatic feeling the pen ink should have been red, or that maybe he should gash his hand and sign the papers in blood. Felt like he was gushing all over the place, so how wrong would that have been? The he looked at Lucinda, pale and drawn, and realized there'd been enough blood shed today and if he could do one thing to stem the tide, he would. He scrawled "Conrad Rose" on the final page and pushed the papers across the table in her direction.

"There you go. You're free."

"That's now how it is." She laid her hand on his shoulder and he felt as if he was falling beneath it, crushed beneath the fine, golden weight of her, beneath all the children they had and would never have. "I'm not free of you," she said in a whisper, "I'll never be free of you."

"Why?" was all he could choke out, all it seemed he'd been asking for a year now. _Why wasn't I good enough to you, why did I fuck it all up, why can't I fix it?_

"Because I'm free _with_ you." She smiled shamefacedly then looked away, eyes darting around the kitchen. "You're the safest place I know, Connie."

The weight lifted off him. "You said."

She smiled. "I meant."

"We're not any good together, Lucinda."

"That's my detective, always putting the clues together." She grabbed her side as she sat down and grimaced, brushed his hand away when he reached for her, then smiled when he reached again. "We're not very good apart, either."

"So what do we do?"

She picked up the pen he'd tossed on the table and signed "Lucinda Rose" for what was probably one of the last times. "We go on."

"And you call me when you need something?" He scrubbed his hands over his face. "When you need your safe place?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said, stroking his thumb over her hand, and that was good enough.


End file.
